Position-determining sensors, such as accelerometers and gyroscopes, have many possible uses. Because some of these uses (for instance missile guidance, have national security issues, export of these devices, even for commercial purposes, is closely controlled.
Advances in Micro Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) and other technologies facilitate low cost position-determining sensors that enable a host of consumer and commercial applications. However, the commercial business potential of these devices is greatly limited is greatly limited by governmental export restrictions. Because the high performance characteristics of these devices could potentially be diverted to enable military applications (such as ballistic missile technology), these devices encounter strict export restrictions.